Make Up For Your Mistakes
by daisyyy
Summary: When Hermione is left in a desperate position, Draco feels responsible and takes it upon himself to set things right.


_Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters. JK Rowling owns. (and pwns)_

**Make Up For Your Mistakes**

Draco did not, could not, would not, believe what he was seeing. His eyes were locking in the horrified gaze of young Hermione Granger. Her face expressed fear, shame, and embarrassment. Draco's face expressed shock, amazement, and disbelief.

This was absolutely the last place Draco ever expected to see Hermioine. Of course, there was that _one_ night, but Draco figured that to be a one-time thing. The bookworm, teacher's pet, suck up, all around goody-two-shoes, in a strip club. On stage clad in hardly more than a lacy bra and panties.

The horny drunk men that were throwing sickles onto the stage, groaned with impatience as their gorgeous dancer stood rooted to the spot, paralyzed. She couldn't feel her own legs. _Why would Draco Malfoy be in a place like this? How could I let myself be seen by a familiar face?_

After the initial shock wore off, she ran, as fast as she could in her obnoxiously high heels, backstage. She sat down at her vanity in a room packed with vanities of all the other dancers. Her mirror was smudged and hard to see in. There were three light bulbs along he top of each vanity in the room, which emitted an ugly orange glowing light that cast the room with the horrible bad lighting.

She looked at her own face in the cracked mirror. Bright red cheeks, bright red lips, electric blue eye shadow all the way up to her eyebrows, caked on eyeliner, and mascara that covered the length of her magically elongated eyelashes. Her mascara was now running in streams down her powdered cheeks. She pulled her skinny knees up to her chest, and swayed slowly back and forth, letting her tears fall freely.

Francis, another dancer, walked into the small dressing room. She removed her tall scarlet feather headdress and started to walk to her vanity. She noticed Hermione crying and quickly rushed to her side. She gasped,

"What's wrong dear?" and kissed her on the head kindly.

"I – I can't go back out there," said Hermione weakly, in a struggled voice, fighting back her tears.

"Oh darling, it'll be alright," said Francis softly. Francis was the oldest dancer at the club, in her late 40s. She had vibrant red hair in big bouncy curls. She had been most friendly to Hermione when she walked in as a young, broken girl, who needed nothing more than a job that'll get her enough money to pay the bills for her small apartment. "Tell old Franny what happened," said Francis in the same soft voice she used before.

"That man out there… the blonde one, did you see him? I know him. I've always hated him. Seeing me like this will only satisfy him. It's exactly what he was expecting of me." Francis looked at her with inquiring eyes. "Do you have time for the whole story?"

"As much time as you need, sweetie"

"Well, it was just 6 months before I came here two years ago. You see, I was always buried in my books. I had a strong need to know. To know everything. There wasn't one thing I wouldn't study. This obviously left me which almost no social life. I had friends, but I never spent the time with them that I'd always wanted to. I had one boyfriend once, but it was just a short fling, and he lived countries away anyway. By the time I was 20 I was desperate. I was a virgin; I'd only even snogged just once. I was driving myself crazy. All my friends around me were hooking up left and right, hen I was left there, lonely Hermione. 'She'll be fine, Hermione isn't lonely when she has her books,' they joked. But they were wrong.

"Then one night I walked in on my two best friends having sex! You had to have heard of them, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. They were all over the Daily Prophet years ago. Well I took Ginny aside and scolded her. She was doing it in her parents' bed, for God's sake! She wasn't too fond of me 'butting in her business' as she said. She accused me of being 'jealous'! Can you believe that! But that argument escalated into a fight, which escalated even higher until I struck her across the face—"

Here, Hermione cut off into sobs, as Francis conjured tea with her wand, and Handed Hermione. When she calmed down, she continued,

"Well, that one blow was the major changing point of my life, and I regret it more than anything. Ginny was furious at me for hitting her, Harry was furious at me for hitting his fiancé, and my other best friend Ron was furious at me for hitting his sister.

"No one understood my side of what happened. They wouldn't believe me when I said I was sorry. I eventually became angry with them for not forgiving me, so I stormed off in a rage. I got myself a broom and flew. I didn't know where I was going or when I would stop, all I knew was that I wanted to get as far away as possible, where no one would find me. When the sky got darker and I grew tired, I decided I would stop for the night. I flew lower to the ground until I could see the lights of a nice looking hotel in what I knew was a magically populated area. So I landed, paid for a room and went off to find it on the 4th floor. As I walked through the halls to find my room, I replayed the scene of earlier that day in my head. By the time I reached the door to my room, my eyes were starting to flood over with tears. When I failed to get the key in the keyhole for the third time due to the shakiness of my hands, I gave up and dropped my key to the floor. I leaned my back against the door to my room, tilted my head back, closed my eyes, and let the tears fall. From what I thought was a deserted hallway, I heard an extremely familiar voice.

"'Looks like Granger's got a few problems.' It was Draco Malfoy, the blonde boy from the audience. I just grimaced at him, but he just smirked and walked toward me. He thought it would be fun to mess with me. He stood in front of me, put one hand against the door just above my shoulder and held his face just inches away from mine.

"'Let dear Draco make it better' he breathed, in the most seductive tone I'd ever heard anyone use. I just turned my head away from him and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he would leave me alone. He just placed his free hand on my chin on gently turned my head to face his again. He leaned his face in dangerously close, so that I could feel his lips against mine ever so slightly. 'I can make _anything_ better' he said in that same seductive tone. I felt his lips brush against mine as he spoke those words.

"Like I said before, I was desperate. I gave in to him. I lifted up my hands and placed them on the back of his head, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Without even breaking the kiss, he used magic to summon the dropped key into his hand, effortlessly unlocked and opened the door, and we walked inside the room with his arm around me. The room was beautiful. It was wood paneled with a matching floor, all in a deep mahogany colour. It was just one room, since I was only staying one night. There was a small kitchen in the far corner, a door that I assumed to lead to the bathroom, a desk in another corner, and a large King-sized bed, with a fluffy white down filled comforter which looked beautiful in contrast to the dark wood all around.

"Malfoy swiftly directed me toward the bed where he laid me down, and positioned himself on top of me, one hand in my hair, the other on my waist. We passionately kissed again, as his hand slid under my shirt and up my side. We had to break our kiss for the slightest moment while he lifted my shirt over my head. He effortlessly unhooked my bra, and then began to undo his own pants, while I lifted his shirt of for him. He kissed me gently along my jaw then down my neck."

"Well, one thing led to another, and we ended up sleeping together that night. Well, by the time I woke up, my heart was broken like I'd never felt before. Draco was no longer there, not his clothes. I noticed a note he left on his pillow. 'Wow Herms, that was hot. I expected getting you in the sack would be rather difficult, seeing as you are such a goody-two-shoes, but you were so easy! What a slut! I'd never expected that of you, Granger, but I must say I am impressed. Thanks for everything. Love, Draco,' was what the note said."

Hermione opened the drawer of her vanity and riled through the clutter, until she pulled from the back a weathered piece of parchment, that looked as if it's been handled many times. Fran took the paper from Hermione. It was the letter that which Hermione just recited, word for word.

"Malfoy probably left that morning, bragged to all his friends, then forgot about me. I tried to forget about him too, but in less than a month, I was reminded again, and this time, I couldn't forget. You see, he got me pregnant.

"Basically, I just went to St. Mungos and got an abortion, there's not much more to say about that. But I didn't know where to go. I didn't have much money left since I'd been paying to stay in a different hotel every night for the past month. I couldn't go back to my parents' house with something like an abortion on my conscience, and I couldn't go to live with any of my friends since they all hated me. So I just found an apartment in an area that I didn't expect anyone to find me, and I found work here. Now you know my pathetic story."

Francis simply smiled and said, "These things happen to the best of us"

* * *

Please please please review if you like it! I won't contime if I don't get reviews, and I'm eager to hear your opinions!

please&thankyou


End file.
